Nightmare Inn
by BluePrince14
Summary: Kisah Aiden di sebuah penginapan tua menyeramkan dengan semua makhluk aneh, yang benar-benar aneh!/ AU. Super Junior in their western name. Ch2/ Review plis :3
1. Chapter 1

NIGHTMARE INN

Created by BluePrince14

Declaimer

Super Junior isn't Mine

Cast

Member Super Junior in their western name

Leeteuk as Dennis | Heechul as Casey | Hankyung as Joshua | Kangin as Jordan | Yesung as Jerome | Shindong as Mathew | Sungmin as Vincent | Eunhyuk as Spencer | Donghae as Aiden | Siwon as Andrew | Ryeowook as Nathan | Kibum as Bryan | Kyuhyun as Marcus |

Genre

Horror/Humor(?)

Warning!

Alternate Universe. Out of Characters. Miss Typo(s) —Typo(s). Abals.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

—o0o—

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan bilang kau serius dengan ini, kak," komentar sang pemuda yang lebih muda pada sang kakak begitu sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Tepat di depan sebuah penginapan yang berada di daerah cukup terpencil dari kota terdekat, hampir mendekati hutan. Penginapan yang terlihat tak terawat dengan pagar yang catnya telah mengelupas. Pemuda itu menatap horor ke depan, ke arah sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Night Inn'. Ia memandang kakaknya setelah mengalihkan pandangan dari pemandangan penginapan tua mengenaskan sekaligus mengerikan itu lewat jendela mobil dengan ekspresi mengiba, "Katakan semua ini bercanda," lanjutnya.

Yang diajak bicara malah meninggalkannya dengan cara keluar dari mobil itu, menuju bagasi dan mulai menurunkan barang-barang mereka. Mau tak mau membuat Aiden turun juga.

Sang kakak yang kini sibuk menurunkan koper dan barang-barang lainnya dari bagasi mobil hanya bisa mendesah pelan, "Sudahlah, Aiden. Lagian kita sudah sampai di sini. Kita masuk dan lihat bagian dalamnya dulu," ujarnya.

"Tempat ini mengerikan…," komentarnya lagi sambil meringis. Ia menyesal telah memilih menghabiskan liburan sekolahnya dengan cara datang ke tempat ini bersama kakaknya. Kakaknya itu, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sehingga mau membeli penginapan di atas bukit berbatu yang di kelilingi hutan begini. Memang ada orang yang mau menginap di tempat seperti ini?

"Jangan begitu," ujar sang kakak sambil menyodorkan tas ransel pada Aiden yang langsung mengendongnya, sementara dirinya sendiri menenteng tas lain. "Dengan sedikit perbaikan tempat ini akan jadi hebat," lanjutnya lagi sambil mulai berjalan masuk setelah membuka pagar yang tak terkunci.

Bahkan suara decitan pagarnya saja mengerikan, batin Aiden.

Ia berjalan pelan mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang melewati jalan setapak sambil terus mengamati sekitarnya. Halaman yang luas, dengan semua rumput yang tumbuh tak terawat di sekitarnya. Ada sebuah ayunan kayu juga, dibuat pada sebuah pohon besar.

Aiden merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding saat melihat ayunan yang terayun sendiri itu. Dengan cepat ia menyusul kakaknya yang sudah mengobrol dengan seorang pemuda lain di depan pintu.

"Aiden, perkenalkan ini Dennis, ia adalah yang bertugas menjaga tempat ini," ujar sang kakak saat Aiden sudah tepat di sampingnya, memperkenalkan pemuda itu. "Dan Dennis, ini adikku, Aiden."

Aiden tersenyum yang dibalas Dennis ramah. "Kau yang menjaga tempat ini?" tanya Aiden kemudian, ia agak sedikit tak percaya. Melihat sosok itu yang sepertinya hanya beberapa tahun terpaut darinya, aneh rasanya ia mau-maunya tinggal di tempat mengerikan begitu. Setidaknya bagi Aiden yang penakut, itu sama saja cari mati.

"Dia anak pemilik tempat ini, Aiden," jawab sang kakak, menjelaskan tanpa di minta. Ia melirik sang adik dengan alis terangkat, "Dan jika kau berpikir dia tinggal di tempat ini maka kau salah. Ia hanya sesekali datang untuk mengecek," lanjutnya lagi. Menatap sang pemuda bernama Dennis itu seakan minta persetujuan.

"Itu benar." Dennis berujar santai sebelum berbalik dan membuka pintu dengan kunci yang berada di tangannya. Mulut Aiden terbuka membentuk o.

"Aku hanya berkunjung sesekali saat _weekend_. Ah, masuklah, tempat ini sudah di bersihkan kemarin. Maaf jika masih berantakan," Dennis membukakan pintu dengan sopan untuk kedua tamunya.

Ia terkekeh begitu melihat Aiden masuk dengan cara bersembunyi di punggung kakaknya. Dengan ekspresi aneh yang lucu. "Tidak apa-apa," ujar Dennis kemudian, menyusul masuk. "Tempat ini tidak semengerikan itu kok. Jika sudah terbiasa," ujarnya sambil nyengir.

Tapi sayangnya aku tak akan pernah terbiasa, batin Aiden.

Ia masuk dengan langkah terkesan cerobooh, tak ingin tertinggal dari sang kakak.

"Aku antar ke kamar kalian. Kalian pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh. Mari," Dennis sebagai petunjuk jalan berjalan di depan. Diikuti Aiden yang kini heboh ingin berada di tengah karena tak ingin berada paling belakang.

"Kekanakan…," komentar sang kakak. Mengukuti keduanya.

Setelah dilihat-lihat. Aiden akui, tempat ini memang tidak semenakutkan yang ada di pikirannya sedari tadi. Tempat ini lebih terlihat modern di bagian dalam. Meski terlihat klasik, tempat ini seperti penginapan-penginapan lain yang pernah ia kunjungi. Yang membedakan mungkin karena tempat ini telah lama tak berpenghuni, debu-debu masih menempel, sedikit berantakan.

"Apa ada orang lain di sini?" tanya Aiden kemudian saat mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Derap langkah kaki menemani perjalanan mereka. Ternyata penginapan ini cukup luas. Aiden menoleh ke arah kakaknya dan sepertinya sang kakaknya itu cukup terkesan dengan penginapan ini. Ia bergidik saat membayangkan sang kakak benar-benar jadi membeli tempat ini dan mulai membisniskannya.

"Ya dan tidak," jawab Dennis setelah jeda cukup lama.

Alis Aiden mengerut, "Maksudnya?"

"Tidak ada orang lain di sini, tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa tidak ada makhluk lain 'kan?" balas Dennis dengan nada biasa yang seakan tidak ada masalah apa-apa dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Meski sebuah senyum ganjal tercetak di wajahnya.

Glup.

Donghae meneguk ludah, wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. Mendengar kata 'Makhluk lain' seketika membuat pikiran dipenuhi hal buruk. Ia melirik kanan dan kirinya takut-takut. Tiba-tiba di sekitarnya seakan kembali menjadi mengerikan. Mencekam.

"…B-benarkah?"

Sang kakak yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Ayolah, Aiden…," desahnya malas. Terkadang adik manjanya itu memang benar-benar penakut. "Dennis hanya bercanda," lanjutnya lagi.

Aiden menatap Dennis. Pemuda itu tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Senyum yang terlihat begitu manis, meski di mata Aiden terlihat begitu berbeda.

...senyum itu punya makna lain.

**.**

**.**

―o0o―

**.**

**.**

"Ini kamarnya. Ini kamar terluas di sini, ada sebuah televisi juga meski hanya bisa menangkap beberapa stasiun tv tertentu."

Aiden langsung menuju ranjang besar di pojok ruangan, menyamankan diri di sana setelah melepas ransel. Matanya berlari ke luar lewat jendela. Tepat ke halaman penginapan itu. Alisnya mengerut heran, "Siapa pemuda di ayunan itu?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Matanya sibuk mengamati pemuda berambut hitam dan berbaju putih itu.

Anehnya, ia seakan tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Buram.

"Pemuda mana?"

Aiden terlonjak begitu tahu Dennis kini tepat di sebelahnya, berbicara tepat di samping telinganya. Melihat keluar jendela yang sama. Meski heran, aiden menunjuk ke luar, "Pemuda i―ehh? Kemana dia?" heran Aiden saat tahu ayunan itu kosong kini, meski terlihat terayun-ayun karena angin.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini, Aiden," balas sang kakak yang kini sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang dari tas.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat?" tebak Dennis, menyetujui apa yang kakaknya ungkapkan tadi. Memberi solusi yang sudah pasti ditentang Aiden dalam hati. Tidak mungkin ia salah lihat 'kan? Tadi memang ada seseorang di ayunan itu!

Baru saja Aiden ingin membantah saat ia melihat tatapan tajam sang kakak yang seakan menyuruhnya untuk bungkam.

"Kau hanya kelelahan, Aiden. Istirahatlah."

Aiden cemberut. Tapi ia benar-benar melihat pemuda itu!

Dennis berbalik kemudian, melangkah menuju pintu. "Aku ada di bawah jika kalian mencariku, ada sesuatu yang harus aku bereskan," pamitnya.

"Terimakasih, Dennis."

Dennis tak menyahut, ia hanya tersenyum lalu keluar sambil menutup pintu ruangan itu lagi.

Aiden diam saja.

Meski Dennis telah tak terlihat, Aiden masih penasaran dengan senyum dan kilatan mata sang pemuda yang sempat dilihatnya tadi saat Dennis menutup pintu. Ada yang tidak beres di sini, ia tahu. Ia yakin dengan hal itu. "Kak?"

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kita pulang saja?" Jujur, Aiden merasa amat tak nyaman di sini.

"Besok, setelah semua urusan pembelian penginapan ini selesai," balas sang kakak. Masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Apa? Besok? Tidak mau! "Tapi―"

"Sekarang istirahatlah," potong sang kakak cepat.

Aiden merengut. Meski enggan dan hendak protes, nyatanya tak lama setelah itu ia tertidur juga.

**.**

**.**

―o0o―

…Di mana ini?

Aku sama sekali tak tahu di mana aku sekarang. Yang kulihat sekarang hanyalah sebuah ruangan kosong. Dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan yang membuatku enggan membuka mata.

Perlahan namun pasti, mataku terbuka.

Dan hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah sesosok lain dengan senyuman lebar memenuhi pandangan.

"Hai."

―o0o―

**.**

**.**

Mimpi.

Aiden bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang ia yakini yang ia lihat di ayunan kemarin. Ia datang―kali ini wajahnya terlihat begitu jelas. Yang Aiden ingat adalah senyumnya yang lebar sekali sampai gusinya terlihat. "Namanya Spencer, Kak," ujar Aiden begitu mengakhiri ceritanya tentang mimpi aneh yang ia alami semalam.

Sang kakak menatap adiknya heran. Ia menaruh sebelah tangan pada dahi sang adik guna mengukur suhu tubuhnya, "Tidak panas."

"Ya!" Aiden menepis tangan sang kakak dengan kesal. "Aku engga sakit," keluhnya lagi.

"Tapi kau mengigau," balas sang kakak.

Aiden diam saja, enggan membalas. Kakaknya itu memang selalu meragukannya. Tidak pernah percaya pada adik tertampannya ini, batinnya narsis.

Diam-diam Aiden berfikir, bukankah sangat ganjal? Ia kemarin baru melihat sosok itu di ayunan―tiba-tiba menghilang dan semalam ia memimpikannya?

Tidak masuk akal.

Atau jangan-jangan... dia memang benar ada dan yang semalam itu bukanlah mimpi?

"Oh iya Aiden, kau tunggu di sini. Kakak harus ke kota untuk mengurusi beberapa surat tentang pembelian penginapan ini. Lagipula hanya sebentar―"

"TIDAK BISA!" Aiden protes. Ia tak mau ditinggal sendiri di tempat ini. "Aku ikut," putus Aiden sambil bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya. Ia menguap saat bangkit dan ia heran. Memang ia tidur jam berapa semalam hingga mengantuk begini? Aiden menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mau memikirkannya.

"Kau mengantuk, lebih baik kau tidur lagi. Lagipula kakak harus cepat, tidak ada waktu menunggui pemalas sepertimu bersiap."

Aiden cemberut, ia dikatai pemalas oleh kakaknya sendiri. Menyebalkan. "Tapi..."

"Kau juga punya tugas libur musim panas 'kan? 100 soal Matematika, eh?"

Oh, Aiden bahkan hampir melupakan tugas menyebalkannya itu. Kenapa menyebalkan? Tentu saja karena ia tidak bisa mengerjakannya! Aiden melihat sang kakak telah selesai memakai sepatunya, kini tengah memasukkan beberapa dokumen dan laptop ke dalam tas.

"Tapi aku mau ikut…," ujarnya mengiba.

"Dan mendapat hukuman membersihkan toilet sepanjang tahun ajaran? Itu terserah padamu  
saja sih. Aku tidak tanggung jawab jika waktumu tidak cukup. Ingat? Liburan tinggal beberapa hari lagi."

Ingin rasanya Aiden memukul wajah sang kakak yang penuh dengan ekspresi kemenangan itu.

Skak Mat.

Aiden tak bisa berkutik, apalagi membantah. Salahnya yang selalu menunda-nunda tugasnya itu. Ah, bukan. Lebih tepat jika ini disebut salahnya karena harus bercerita pada sang kakak tentang tugasnya.

"Baiklah, aku kalah," desah Aiden, kembali mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. Menguap lagi. Sepertinya tidur lagi bukan ide buruk juga.

"Aku pergi."

"Kalau kau belum kembali saat malam tiba, aku benar-benar akan mati," ancam Aiden.

"Iya-iya." Aiden mendelik saat rambutnya diacak sang kakak, "Berapa umurmu eh? 16? Ahhh aku rasa 5 tahun. Dasar penakut."

Aiden menjulurkan lidahnya tanda tak peduli pada sang kakak yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Ia sendirian.

…Benarkah?

**.**

**.**

―o0o―

**.**

**.**

"Bosaaaaan…," keluh Aiden sambil kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia melirik jam di ruangan itu, masih sekitar pukul dua siang. Ia memang tidur lagi tadi semenjak kepergian sang kakak, baru benar-benar bangun pukul sebelas saat ia mandi dan memakan sarapannya yang sudah dingin. Sudah sekitar dua jam ia berkutat dengan tugasnya dan baru 7/100 sekarang. Ck. Ia memang tak berbakat dalam hitung-menghitung.

"Tv?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, mencoba memberi solusi agar rasa bosannya menguap. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng. Bukankah ia sudah mencoba menyalakan Tv tadi? Dan tak ada satupun program bagus. Kebanyakan berita. Berhubung dia bukan orang yang senang dengan program itu (ia bahkan lebih memilih film kartun), ia yakin dirinya malah akan semakin kebosanan.

"Tidur?" ―Tidak, tidak. Ia sudah terlalu banyak tidur hari itu.

"Cemilan?" gumamnya lagi. Sepertinya ini ide bagus. Ia butuh asupan makanan agar otaknya bisa berfikir.

Tapi... tunggu―

Mengambil cemilan berarti dirinya harus ke luar dari ruangan ini dan menuju dapur 'kan? Tadi memang sarapannya sudah disiapkan sang kakak jadi ia tak perlu keluar. Sementara sekarang... Ia tak mau ambil risiko dengan melakukannya. Bisa-bisa ia mati ketakutan dalam perjalanan karena harus menjelajahi penginapan ini demi cemilan.

Tapi...

Ayolah. Setelah dipikir-pikir ini masih siang 'kan? Mana ada hantu muncul di siang hari begini? Ia sama sekali belum pernah mendengarnya. Lagipula bukankah dengan pergi ke luar kebosanannya akan sedikit berkurang?

"Hmmm... baiklah, Aiden. Mari tunjukkan bahwa kau bukan penakut!" ia turun dari ranjangnya dan memberanikan diri membuka pintu yang ia kunci sedari tadi.

_...krieeeettt._

Kepala Aiden melongok ke luar lewat celah pintu yang terbuka. Perasaan ragu-ragu muncul lagi di hatinya saat melihat koridor itu sepi, sunyi senyap. Aiden ke luar dari ruangan itu dan kembali menutup pintu. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan ada apa-apa. Kau hanya harus pergi ke dapur lalu kembali ke kamar secepat mungkin," bisik Aiden pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan memang tak ada yang terjadi. Ia menemukan dapur dengan mudah di lantai dasar dan dengan cepat meraih beberapa snack serta cemilan lain. Banyak-banyak, agar ia tak usah repot kembali lagi. Ia juga membawa sebotol air minum yang kini tengah ia buka tutup botolnya.

Aiden menaiki tangga dengan cukup kesusahan, meski begitu ia teruskan acara minumnya.

"Hei, boleh aku minta cemilannya?" sebuah interupsi terdengar begitu ia sampai di anak tangga tertinggi. Ia meneguk air minumnya lagi sambil celingak-celinguk mencari asal muasal suara itu.

Tapi nihil.

Tak ada orang di situ.

Mungkin hanya perasaannya sa―

"Aku di atas sini."

Aiden menyerhit mendengar kata 'atas' sebelum mendongak. Dan― "Uhuk!" ia merasa air yang ia minum telah salah dan masuk ke paru-parunya hingga membuat ia terbatuk.

Matanya membulat sempurna melihat sosok gempal yang duduk-melayang (APA?!) itu mencoba mendekati Aiden yang menatap horror. Meraih snack dalam pelukan Aiden.

Plasssshh.

Tangan itu _menembus_ tubuhnya.

Puk.

_DEG DEG DEG_

Botol minum beserta isinya itu jatuh dan tumpah begitu saja menggenangi area sekitar tangga tanpa Aiden sadari. Sementara Aiden hanya bisa terdiam dalam keterkejutan.

"Ah aku lupa aku sudah jadi hantu..."

Apa katanya tadi? H―hantu... hantu? HANTU?!

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

―Seketika itu juga Aiden lari secepat kilat dari sana ke arah ruangannya sambil berteriak histeris. Takut setengah mati.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HANTUUUUUU!"**

Meninggalkan sosok hantu gemuk yang nampak begitu murung. "Aku 'kan hanya minta snacknya…," lirihnya. Kembali ke posisi duduk-melayang dengan bertopang dagu. Menyesali dirinya yang takkan pernah bisa lagi mencicipi makanan. Semenjak ia… menjadi hantu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAK!**

_...Cklek._

"Hoshh… Hossshhh… Hosshhh…"

Aiden tersandar di balik pintu yang telah ia kunci dengan peluh bercucur. Demi celana dalam kakaknya! Ia baru saja menemui hantu! Di siang hari! Meminta snacknya! "Tempat mengerikan apa ini?!" teriaknya frustasi. Memikirkan kapan kiranya sang kakak kembali dan mereka bisa pulang. Secepatnya.

_Bruughh._

Tubuhnya ia hempaskankan di ranjang. Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat. "Aku pasti sedang mengingau tadi," alibinya. "Karena takut aku jadi membayangkan hal-hal aneh."

Aiden bangkit kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil salah satu dari snack yang dibawanya tadi dan kembali membuka buku tugasnya.

…Masih ada 93 soal lagi.

"Aku bisa maaaaati…," keluh Aiden lemas.

"Kau tidak akan mati dengan hanya dengan mengerjakan soal Matematika," sebuah suara lain menyahutinya.

**"Tapi kepalaku bisa pecah! Otakku bisa mendidih! Kemudian aku gila dan bunuh diri!" **

_Krik. _

Aiden menurunkan tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengekspresikan ucapannya dengan menjambaki rambut hitamnya.

"Hiperbolis," ejek suara itu membuat Aiden tersindir. "Matematika itu mudah…" lanjutnya.

Aiden yang geram, membanting buku dan pensil di tangannya kasar. "KALAU BEGITU KENAPA TIDAK KAU SAJA YANG MENGERJAKAN SISA TUGASKU!" amuknya. Aish.

Jeda…

"Sebenarnya aku mau."

Jeda…

"…Tapi aku tidak bisa."

Ck.

"Dasar plin-plan. Tadi kau bilang gampang, sekarang kau bilang tidak bisa. Mana yang benar?" tanya Aiden kesal. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya dengan tangan.

"Jangan remehkan aku, bodoh! Aku bisa mengerjakan soal segampang itu," protesan tak terima kembali terdengar.

_Snut. Snut._

Aiden diam saja. Meski cukup tersinggung dengan panggilan bodoh yang sukses membuat persimpangan jalan di dahinya.

Jeda lagi…

"Yang tidak aku bisa adalah memegang pensil untuk mengerjakannya."

Aiden menyerhit, kembali mengambil satu snek untuk mengisi mulutnya. Masih menutup mata. "Kenapa?" tanyanya malas.

"Karena hantu tidak bisa memegang pensil, bodoh!"

Ah, benar juga. Hantu 'kan tidak bisa memegang pensil...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**  
...Loh?

Hantu?

Gluk.

Aiden meneguk air liurnya saat kata _sakral_ itu mulai kembali memenuhi otaknya.

Hantu… Hantu… Hantu…

Seketika juga ia baru sadar. …Sedari tadi dirinya bicara dengan siapa? Bukankah tak ada orang lain di ruangan ini?

_DEG DEG DEG_

Aiden menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sosok duduk-melayang (JANGAN LAGI!) lain di samping tempat tidurnya.

Kali ini seorang pemuda berambut coklat ikal.

"S―siapa kau?"

Aiden merutuk bibirnya yang berujar tanpa berpikir. Sudah jelas dia itu…

Sosok itu menunjuk dirinya menggunakan jari, "Aku? ―Aku Marcus," balasnya santai. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan bertanya, "Kau?"

"A-aid..."

Plaaaaaaashhh.

Tangan itu tak bisa ia genggam. Tembus.

"Aid?" tanya Marcus heran karena ucapan tak selesai itu.

Melayang... Tembus...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Aiden berlari tergesa menuju pintu, mencoba membukanya.

_Klek. Klek. Klek! Klek! KLEK!_

Terkunci.

Kunci mana kunci? Aiden mencoba mencari kunci ke bawah karpet dengan kalut.

Tidak ada.

"DIMANA KUNCINYA?!" Aiden semakin panik mencari kunci ke segala tempat yang ada di ruangan itu.

"…"

"KUNCI MANA KUNCI?!"

"…"

"YA TUHAN DIMANA KUNCINYA AAAAAA!"

"….."

Aiden beralih ke kasur dan mencarinya di bawah bantal. Ia bahkan lupa alasannya mencari kunci dan bertanya pada Marcus yang masih berdiri melayang di sampingnya. "Kau lihat kunci tidak?" sambil terus mencari ke kolong kasur.

Marcus menghela napas (itupun jika ia masih memiliki napas setelah menjadi hantu) dan berujar pelan. "Bukankah tadi kau menyimpannya di saku jaket?"

_Triiing._

Betul juga. Aiden merogoh saku jaketnya dan taraaaa kunci itu ia temukan. Ia tersenyum senang sambil kembali menghadap Kyuhyun, "Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku."

"Sama-sama."

Eh?

Jeda…

**EHHHHH?**

Aiden sadar beberapa detik kemudian. Ia menatap lekat-lekat Marcus yang masih dalam posisi melayang. Marcus yang heran (dan grogi) ditatapi seperti itu bertanya, "A-apa?"

Aiden tiba-tiba merasa asmanya kambuh. "Ha―Ha―Ha―**HANTUUUUUU!**"

Dan kali ini Aiden benar-benar kabur.

**BLAM!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Marcus berkedip.

Sekali…

Dua kali…

Tiga kali…

"Dasar orang aneh…," ejeknya di sela senyum gelinya.

"Siapa namanya tadi? Aid-**AAAAAAA**?" Marcus terkekeh saat menirukan suara Aiden tadi . "Namanya aneh sekali."

**.**

**.**

―o0o―

**.**

**.**

Gila!

Ini benar-benar gila! Ia sudah menemui dua hantu! di siang hari! Demi celana dalam kakaknya.

Aiden terus berlari, namun karena lelah akhirnya ia memilih rehat sejenak. Masih di lantai dua, tak jauh dari ruangannya tadi. "Aku harus pergi dari sini…," gumam Aiden penuh tekad. Setidaknya ia akan menyusul sang kakak ke kota.

Tapi masalahnya… ia tak tahu jalannya.

Dan Tuhan yang sepertinya mendengar doa hamba yang teraniaya ini pun mengabulkan permintaannya. ―Ah benarkah?

Aiden tersenyum lebar saat melihat seorang gadis dengan gaun victoria merah elegan khas para putri bangsawan eropa di depan sana. Setidaknya aku bisa menanyainya arah menuju kota, batin Aiden girang.

(_Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu. Lagi.)_

"Permisi nona," sapa Aiden sopan begitu ia mendekati sang nona-bergaun-merah itu.

Bukannya membalas sapaan, sang nona malah terlihat kesal. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

Aiden berjengik mendengar nadanya sebelum tersenyum kecut. "Aku ingin bertanya bagaimana supaya bisa ke kota. Kau tau arahnya nona?" tanya Aiden lagi.

"Itu bukan urusanku," balas sang nona acuh tak acuh. Memunggungi Aiden.

"Aku mohon nona..."

"Tidak."

"Nona..."

"Tidak. Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

"Tapi noona―"

Geram.

Sang nona berbalik dengan tatapan tajam ia berteriak, "NONA, NONA! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI TAHU!"

_JDEEEEEEERRR BZZZZZZTTT_

Aiden merasa dirinya tersambar petir dan tersengat di saat bersamaan saat mengetahui fakta itu. "T―tapi..., anda telihat seperti w―wanita."

Tiba-tiba saja wajah wanita―eh―pria―eh―entah apalah gendernya itu berubah sendu. "Namaku Casey, aku adalah salah satu pemain teater berbakat yang pernah ada di tahun 1999."

Ohh. Tahun 1999?

"Itu adalah hari naasku, saat aku mendapat peran sebagai Juliete dalam teater. Aku tertimpa besi penopang saat pertunjukan berjalan. Aku mati dengan tampilan Juliete," sesalnya. Mulai mengusap matanya dengan lengan baju.

Itu terdengar menyedihkan…

Aiden menatap sosok itu dengan iba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa ia tak salah dengar tadi wanita―eh―pria―eh―entah apalah gendernya ini bilang ia mati tertimpa lampu saat pertunjukan?

Mati? MATI? **MATI?!**

"Eum, nona―"

**"AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!"**

Aiden tersentak dan mengumamkan maaf. "Casey, boleh aku menyentuhmu?" izin Aiden.

Casey mengangguk, masih meratapi nasibnya dengan menangis sesegukkan.

Aiden menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu Casey tapi...

_Plaaaaaaassshhh _

Tembus.

Seketika wajah Aiden menjadi dingin, tanpa ekspresi.

Hantu yang lain, batinnya bosan.

Kenapa harinya ini dipenuhi dengan hantu-hantu? Bisa akhiri ini secepatnya? Ia lelah…

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu lagi nanti Casey. Aaaaaaaaa," Aiden pamit diakhiri teriakan datar yang sama sekali tidak semangat sambil berjalan gontai meninggalkan Casey, yang tentusaja kebingungan dengan sikapnya.

"Pasti tenggorokannya sedang sakit," tebak Casey asal sambil memandang punggung Aiden iba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, nona Casey. Kau punya cemilan tidak?" tanya sosok gempal itu begitu datang dengan cara melayang.

Casey yang mendengar itu seketika menggeram, **"SEKALI LAGI KAU MEMANGGILKU NONA MAKA KAU AKAN MATI MATHEW!"** dan Casey pergi sambil mengibaskan roknya.

Jeda.

Jeda.,

Jeda….

"...bukannya aku memang sudah mati?" gumam Mathew heran.

**.**

**.**

―**To be Continued―**

**.**

**.**

Kembali dengan story baru~~ dan masih bersambung, Ini twoshot. -,- bukannya lanjutin story yang on going hehe *ditampar*

Yang kangen Aiden (sama kangen author abal ini kalo ada :P) dan kawan-kawan review yaaa ^^

** W?**


	2. Chapter 2

NIGHTMARE INN

Created by BluePrince14

Declaimer

Super Junior isn't Mine

Cast

Member Super Junior in their western name

Leeteuk as Dennis | Heechul as Casey | Hankyung as Joshua | Kangin as Jordan | Yesung as Jerome | Shindong as Mathew | Sungmin as Vincent | Eunhyuk as Spencer | Donghae as Aiden | Siwon as Andrew | Ryeowook as Nathan | Kibum as Bryan | Kyuhyun as Marcus |

And OC; Daniel as Aiden's brother.

Genre

Horror/Humor(fail)

Warning!

Alternate Universe. Out of Characters. Miss Typo(s) —Typo(s). Abals.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

—o0o—

.

.

Aiden baru saja hendak turun dari tangga kala ia merasakan kakinya tergelincir karena lantai basah. Beruntung ia tidak jatuh karena masih bisa berpegangan. Dapur, adalah tujuan lain selain mencari pintu keluar penginapan ini sekarang. Tenggorokannya benar-benar kering, setelah berteriak-teriak terus sejak tadi.

Setelah ini sepertinya ia harus medatangi dokter untuk melakukan pemeriksaan tentang kesehatan jantungnya. Jantungnya itu, entah sudah berapa kali berdetak melebihi batas normal karena kejutan-kejutan yang ia terima sejak menginjakkaan kaki di penginapan ini.

Baru, baru saja ia akan melangkah turun saat ia mendapati pintu salah satu ruangan di dekatnya berdecit dan terbuka perlahan.

Mencoba mengabaikan itu Aiden kembali berbalik, "Kemana ya?" tanyanya bingung begitu melihat dua belokan di bawah sana dari tempatnya berdiri kini, masih di undakan tangga teratas. Kanan dan kiri. Ia lupa harus melewati yang mana untuk bisa sampai pintu keluar―atau setidaknya dapur.

Mengikuti kata hati, ia memilih arah kanan.

Aiden akan melangkahkan kakinya tapi―

"Uhuk!"

Tiba-tiba saja berhenti karena mendengar suara batuk seseorang. Sepertinya dari balik pintu tadi... 'Siapa?' batin Aiden penasaran sambil tanpa sadar membalik arah langkah kakinya dan berjalan mendekat. Ia terus berjalan perlahan dengan was-was. Tangannya terasa dingin dan berkeringat begitu ia sampai di depan pintu dan hendak mengangkat tangannya memegang knop.

Jantungnya berdebar keras sekali begitu ia mengayunkan daun pintu itu agar lebih lebar terbuka sambil menutup matanya erat.

―Siiiinnnnng.

Krik.

Tak ada suara apapun. Perlahan matanya membuka dan―

"AHHHH!" Aiden berteriak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hantu lagi?

Bukan, bukan hantu.

Kali ini yang ia dapati adalah seorang anjing, berbulu hitam kebiruan yang tengah duduk manis mengibaskan ekornya di tengah ruangan. Menatap ke arahnya.

"Waaahhh," Aiden berseru senang. Tanpa sadar berjalan begitu saja memasuki ruangan itu dan mendekati sosok sang anjing. Ia memang penyayang binatang. Apalagi anjing. Ia bahkan punya satu di rumah, namanya Bada. "Lucunya...," ujar Aiden saat mendekat, berjongkok dan mulai mengelus bulu hitam kebiruan anjing itu, yang ternyata sangat halus.

Bisa ia lihat anjing itu menikmati elusannya, membuat Aiden semakin tersenyum lebar. "Siapa namamu hm?" tanya Aiden. Ia terkekeh saat menyadari tingkah konyolnya, menanyakan nama anjing pada anjingnya sendiri. Anjing mana bisa bicara.

Ya 'kan?

Aiden semakin memperbanyak frekuensinya mengelus, sesekali memainkan tangannya di leher anjing itu. "Ahh, kenapa tak aku beri nama saja ya?" gumam Aiden kemudian saat sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Ia menatap anjing itu lalu tersenyum, "Bagaimana jika namamu Bekky? Baguskan?" tanya Aiden. Ia sama sekali tak sadar jika sang anjing menyerhitkan alis mendengar nama pemberiannya.

"Bekky... bek~," ujar Donghae ang saat memeluk anjing itu dalam pelukannya. Aiden hanya tak tahu bahwa sang anjing sudah sedari tadi merubah ekspresinya dan sedang berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya setiap ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bek' yang mana di telinga―anjing yang terlalu peka―nya itu lebih terdengar seperti 'mbek'. Mbek untuk kambing.

"Mbekky... Mbek... Lucunya...,"

Snut. Snut.

Oh please, dirinya 'kan bukan kambing.

"Bekky―"

"Grrrrrrhhhhh... Namaku Nathan!"Geram, sang anjing pun membuka suara.

Tunggu―membuka suara?

_**TEG**_

Aiden kembali meneguk ludahnya sebelum seketika pula mendorong anjing dalam pelukannya itu ke lantai dengan rasa tekejut berlebihan. Menarik dirinya menjauh dengan cepat.

_**BRUK!**_.

"Aduuuhhh sakit..."

Bibirnya bergetar. A-anjing itu... bisa bicara?

Oh, oke. Aiden benar-benar harus mengunjungi dokter spesialis jantung setelah ini.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku?" keluh sang anjing. Ia terduduk (sekali lagi terduduk!) di lantai sambil mengusap pantatnya dengan tangan.

Krieeetttt...

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu lain di dalam ruanga terbuka. "Uhuk!" ia terbatuk sebelum menutup pintu. "Nathan... kau punya obat sakit tenggorokkan tidak?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. ―Tenggorokannya sangat tak enak― Sebelum terdiam dan berkedip beberapa kali mendapati sosok asing di ruangan itu. Ia beralih menatap Nathan, "Siapa dia, Nath?"

"Tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja dia datang dan mendorongku sa―"

"APA? DIA MENDORONGMU?" potong sosok itu cepat, beralih menatap Aiden dengan garang sambil menggeram. "Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Nathan mengangguk, sebelum bangkit berdiri (berdiri!)

Sedangkan Aiden masih terdiam, dengan tubuh gemetar melihat sosok itu. Bukan hanya karena mendengarnya bisa bicara atau berjalan di atas kedua kakinya melainkan karena melihat tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar dan taringnya yang terlihat lebih tajam. Ini bukan anjing melainkan―

...serigala.

Glek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, ha?!" Aiden beringsut mundur dengan takut saat sang serigala beringsut maju mendekatinya sambil menampilkan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Meriakinya dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak.

Nathan yang merasa semua ini hanya salah paham langsung membujuk sang serigala, "Sudahlah Jerome. Ia hanya kaget mendengar aku bisa bicara," belanya lagi.

Sang serigala―Jerome―akhirnya beringsut mundur dan menghilangkan ekspresi menyeramkannya, bisa tenang. Ia mengatupkan rahangnya sehingga gigi-gigi tajamnya tak begitu nampak. Kembali ber 'ekhm... ekhmm...' merasakan tenggorokannya tak enak.

Aiden menghela napas lega. ia masih takut tapi ia jauh lebih penasaran sehingga bertanya. "S-sebenarnya kalian ini makhluk apa? Kenapa ada anjing dan serigala... b-bisa bicara?"

"KAU MENGATAI NATHAN ANJING HA? DIA ITU JUGA SERIGALA!"

Eeehhh?

Aiden tersentak dan mundur tiga langkah saat mendapat teriakan itu.

"Jerome...," peringatan dari Nathan membuat Jerome bungkam. "Kami adalah ini manusia serigala."

Mata Aiden mengerjap, "M-manusia serigala?" ujarnya terbata.

"YA! Makanya lebih baik sekarang kau pergi atau kami akan mencabik-cabikmu! GRRRRRRRRHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aiden refleks berlari sambil berteriak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duk!**

"Aw sakit, Nath."

Nathan―serigala berwujud anjing itu nampak tak senang, ia melipat tangan berbulunya di depan dada. "Apaan sih? Kau menakutinya. Lihat tuh jadi kabur..."

Jerome nyengir, menampilkan gigi-ginya yang runcing dan tajam. "Biar keren aja sih. Ayoo kita latihan lagi. Biar kita bisa upload videonya besok."

Nathan mengangguk, sebelum menyusul Jerome ke posisi, "Tenggorokanmu?"

"Agak mendingan."

**[Geurae wolf naega wolf AAAUUU―**

**A saranghaeyo**

**Nan neukdaego neon minyeo!]**

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Suara derap langkah kaki dengan lantai terdengar begitu tergesa, bergema begitu nyaring di koridor. Aiden berjalan cepat menuruni tangga, berhati-hati saat melewati genangan air dari botol yang ia jatuhkan beberapa waktu lalu karena kaget mendapati hantu meminta snacknya.

Aiden berlari dengan cepat. Ia tak menyangka selain hantu aneh, ternyata tempat ini juga diisi oleh manusia serigala dan manusia anjing.

Trauma. Ia yakin ia akan trauma melihat seekor anjing mulai sekarang.

"Mana pintu keluarnya?" tanya Aiden pada udara kosong. Tubuhnya bersandar lelah ke dinding. Jalan yang ia lalui terasa sama. Sehingga ia mengira dirinya hanya sedang berputar-putar di satu tempat. "Kenapa tempat ini begitu luas..."

Sunyi... sepi...

Aiden meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali, mencoba menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu tak terkendali. Sudah cukup. Tiga hantu dan dua manusia serigala sudah cukup membuatnya takut. Meski berlari dan berteriak sedari tadi begitu membuatnya lelah, ia masih memaksakan kakinya untuk terus berjalan cepat. Untuk sedetik ia berhenti, di depan sebuah koridor panjang yang terlihat menyeramkan dari tempatnya berdiri.

Gelap.

Dan ia benci gelap.

Aiden melirik gusar. Di luar sana langit mulai jingga dan hampir berubah gelap, yang berarti sumber cahayanya kini hanya berasal dari sinar bulan yang memancar di celah jendela yang berjarak cukup jarang di sepanjang koridor itu. Membuatnya nampak remang-remang dan menakutkan bagi Aiden.

Aiden meremas jari-jarinya dengan begitu kuat. Melangkah setapak demi setapak melewati koridor itu dengan perasaan takut dan was-was yang berlebihan hingga sebuah suara aneh memenuhi pendengarannya begitu sampai di tengah koridor.

―_**Flap. Flap.**_

Aiden menahan napasnya begitu membalikkan badan. Bunyi apa itu? Mencoba memasang telinganya agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

―_**Flap.**_

Bunyi itu terdengar lagi, terdegar begitu jauh semakin jelas tertangkap indera pendengarannya setiap detik. Yang merupakan suata pertanda jika... sang sumber suara mendekatinya. Aiden menyerhit ...bukankah itu terdengar seperti suara kepakan sayap?

Aiden menelan ludahnya kasar.

**"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

Dan tiba-tiba saja beberapa ekor kelelawar hitam muncul dari belokan dan terbang dengan begitu cepat ke arahnya. Mendesis dengan mata merah yang berkilat-kilat mereka sambil mengibaskan sayap mereka tepat ke arah mukanya.

**Bruk.**

Aiden terjatuh, merasakan rasa sakit menerpa tubuhnya saat jatuh bergedebuk di lantai. "Pergi! Pergi!" tangannya terkibas mengusir kelelawar-kelelawar itu agar menjauh dari dirinya. Dengan cepat ia mencoba bangkit dan berlari kabur ke mana pun kakinya membawa dirinya.

Tapi―

**Bruk.**

"Aduuuh."

Sial baginya, Ia terlalu ceroboh sehingga belum sempat berlari terlalu jauh pergi, dirinya sudah tersandung kakinya sendiri dan kembali jatuh. Dan sialnya lagi, ia merasa pergelangan kakinya sakit sekali. Terkilir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara terdengar bergema tak lama kemudian dan membuat Aiden mendongak cepat. Mendapati sosok tinggi tampan dengan ekspresi khawatir yang terlihat keren begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Aiden bahkan merasa dirinya tak bisa bernapas dan paru-parunya berhenti berfungsi. Napasnya tercekat dan ia bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya benar-benar cepat.

Mendapati tak ada seorangpun di sana, hanya dua ekor kelelawar yang terbang rendah di dekatnya. Tepat di depannya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aiden merasa seluruh organnya lemas dan mati rasa dengan pertanyaan itu, terlalu lemas bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan mulut dan memberikan jawaban. Otaknya terasa berhenti berfungsi. Matanya membola dan tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin. Kelelawar itu bisa bicara? tanyanya dalam hati.

"Andrew, kau membuatnya takut...," peringat sosok kelelawar satunya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya.

―**POFFT!**

Aiden merasa rahangnya terbuka lebar sekali hingga menyentuh tanah. Kepalanya berdenyut melihat sosok yang sedetik lalu berwujud kelelawar hitam kini telah menjelma menjadi seorang pemuda berpakaian formal.

―**POFFT!**

Disusul oleh kelelawar yang satunya.

Kepalanya pasti terbentur...

Atau tiba-tiba matanya rabun...

Ah, tidak-tidak. Dirinya pasti tengah bermimpi. YA! YA! Ia pasti tengah bermimpi.

Aiden menatap kedua sosok itu bergantian dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja ia saksikan. "S-siapa kalian?" tanyanya terbata karena takut, menarik tubuhnya yang masih terduduk di lantai untuk membuat jarak yang sekiranya aman jika terjadi sesuatu. Ia meringis begitu pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir tergerak.

Salah satu dari mereka nampak menaikan alis, menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari, "Aku Bryan," ujarnya dan kemudian menunjuk sosok lain di sebelahnya, "Dan dia Andrew."

"Hai..." mengangkat tangan, sosok Andrew itu tersenyum begitu manis sambil menunjukkan dimple-nya, begitu Aiden menatapnya.

Aiden menggeleng kuat-kuat mendengar jawaban itu. Menyadari kesalahan kalimat yang ia gunakan untuk bertanya. "M-maksudku... makhluk apa kalian sebenarnya?" Aiden sungguh berharap bahwa ia akan dicela karena tak sopan bertanya begitu. Sungguh tak apa-apa, ia rela. Ia benar-benar mengharapkan jawaban seperti, 'Apa maksudmu, tentu saja kami manusia!' meski dengan bayaran ia dimarahi.

Bryan dan Andrew berpandangan sebelum kembali menatap Aiden dan berujar kompak, "Kami Vampire."

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinngggggggggg._

Aiden seketika membatu, merasa telinganya berdenging mendengar dua kata yang diucapkan dengan datar sedatar papan oleh kedua makhluk itu. Aiden mencoba bangkit dari duduknya meski sebelah kakinya terasa sakit. Menjadikan dinding di sampingnya sebagai topangan untuk berjalan, menyeret sebelah kakinya meski kesakitan.

Setelah tiga hantu dan dua manusia serigala, sekarang dua vampire...

Aiden benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. "Aku harus keluar dari sini... harus..." gumam Aiden.

"Kau―"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Andrew tersentak di tempatnya kala ia mendengar teriakan itu. Aiden tersungkur beberapa kali namun saat Andrew hendak menolong ia malah berteriak menyuruhnya menjauh.

Kedua pasang mata itu nampak mengawasi sosok itu hingga benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Bryan..., dia kenapa sih?"

Bryan mendesah sebelum berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Andrew, "Dia takut padamu, drew. Wajahmu menyeramkan sih..."

Andrew merengut sebelum berlari menyusul Bryan yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Menyamai langkah kawannya itu. "Hei, aku ini 'kan tampan!" serunya tak terima.

"Kau tersenyum begitu terus, tentu dia takut. Wajahmu seperti om-om pedo, tahu," sindir Bryan kalem, tak mempedulikan rengekan protes Andrew yang merasa terhina oleh sang adik yang dingin itu. "Cepat, aku lapar. Bisa kita delivery pizza?"

Andrew mengangguk setuju, kebetulan ia lapar. Ia menghentikan langkah dan menuding sang adik dengan jari telunjuknya, "Tapi kali ini kau yang bayar."

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Daniel tampak gusar di tempat duduknya. Meski layar laptop di depannya menyala-nyala dan minta diperhatikan, meski lembaran-lembaran berserakan di sekitarnya, meski secangkir kopi mengepul berada tepat di depannya, ia masih tak bisa tenang. Pikirannya jauh tertuju pada sang adik―Aiden. Yang dengan kejamnya ia tinggalkan di penginapan.

Ia sama sekali tak mengira jika mengurusi surat pembelian penginapan ini akan memakan waktu cukup lama.

Ini bahkan sudah hampir malam...

"Kenapa?"

Daniel menoleh cepat dan mendapati Dennis menatapnya. "Tidak...," ia menggeleng pelan, enggan bercerita, malah meraih cangkir kopi di hadapannya dan mulai mencicipi rasanya. Menyeruputnya sedikit. "Apa ini masih lama?" tanyanya kemudian.

Dennis mengangguk mengiyakan, setelah itu ia menguap dan ia bisa merasakan matanya mulai berair akibat mengantuk. Kopinya sama sekali tak bekerja. "Sepertinya begitu...," jawabnya sambil kembali fokus melihat-lihat kertas di tangannya, "Masih ada beberapa surat kuasa yang harus diurus. Agaknya ini akan lama," Ia memandang Daniel dengan tampang menyesal, "Sepertinya tak bisa selesai hari ini."

Daniel mendesah dan menutup laptopnya begitu saja. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan, Aiden...," ujarnya kemudian tanpa di tanya.

Adik manjanya satu itu, entah sedang apa dia sekarang. Daniel hanya berharap dia tengah mengerjakan tugasnya saat ini.

Dennis yang mengerti hal itu hanya mengangguk, "Tenang saja...," hiburnya. "...Lagi pula ia tak sendirian," lanjutnya lagi dengan nada pelan sekali.

"Apa?" Daniel nampak tak menangkap kalimat terakhirnya karena melamun pun bertanya, "Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

Dennis tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan, membuat Daniel mengerutkan alis keheranan. "Ayo, setengah jam lagi kita bisa kembali ke penginapan jika ini selesai. Aiden pasti tidak apa-apa."

Daniel mendesah sebelum mengangguk ragu.

Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Aiden merasa lelah sekali. Menyeret kakinya yang sakit hingga sampai di tempat ini. Ia mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu dengan berhenti sejenak. Ia menatap ke depan dan tersenyum mendapati jalan keluar di depan sana. Ia bisa melihat halaman yang dipenuhi rumput samar-samar dari tempatnya berdiri. Akhirnya...

Aiden melangkah lagi, merasa ingin ceat-cepat terbebas dari semua keanehan tempat ini.

"Aku bebas... aku bebas..." girang Aiden begitu sampai di luar. Memang benar ia sampai di halaman. Tapi... ia tak menemukan pintunya. Pandangannya mengeliling dan sepanjang yang ia lhat hanyalah... pohon-pohon, bunga-bunga, kursi taman dan―

Pemakaman?!

Glek.

"Hahhhh... hahhhh... hhhahhhh.."

Aiden merasa nafas dan jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Asmanya kambuh. Kenapa ia bisa sampai di sini?! Malam-malam di tempat pemakanan seperti ini?!

Wuuusssssshhhh

Angin malam yang menyapa kulitnya seketika membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Dengan cepat Aiden mencoba menarik kakinya, merasa kewalahan. Dari tempatnya ia bisa melihat seorang dengan pakaian pink tengah memunggunginya, tengah menggera-gerakkan badan denagn patah-patahnya. Menari sepertinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Aiden menghampirinya, menarik sebelah tangan pemuda berbaju pink ituitu. "Kumohon tolong aku... Aku mau keluar dari sini kumohon..."

"Ada apa?"

Bagai diberi efek slow motoin, sosok itu perlahan berbalik bersamaan mata Aiden yang membelalak semakin besar. Ya, ia berbalik tapi tidak dengan seluruh tubuhnya, hanya kepala yang memutar seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Seketika degan refleks Aiden berteriak, sambil menutup mata rapat melemparka tangan yang ia genggam. Membuat tangan itu terputus, terlepas, melayang dan jatuh di tanah atas pemakaman.

"Tanganku!" seru sosok berbaju pink itu panik sambil memutar anggota badannya yang selain kepala. Ia menatap jengkel sosok Aiden yang kini terduduk di lantai dengan tangan yang satunya lagi (yang tidak terlepas) bertolak di pinggang.

Aiden menatap horor semua itu, tak mau berucap apa-apa. Selain terengah-engah cepat.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa berisik sekali Vin..," gumaman itu muncul dari udara kosong. Dan Aiden semakin tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat, begitu sebuah tangan muncul dari salah satu tanah kuburan, di susul tangan satunya, kepala, badan hingga seluruh tubuh itu muncul ke permukaan.

"Dia melempar tanganku Jordan," adu sosok berbaju pink itu.

APA?!

APAAAAAA?!

Mata Aiden semakin membelalak saat melihat tangan yang ia lempar tadi perlahan bangkit dan berjalan sendiri dengan jari-jarinya, bergerak mendekati Vincent .

"Siapa dia?"

Vincent mengangkat bahu, "Tamu Dennis sepertinya."

Dennis... jadi pemuda itu...

"Mana Joshua?" tanya Jordan.

"Aku di sini..."

Aiden mengaihkan pandangan cepat ketika mendengar suara itu dan―

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**BRUGH!**

Gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Kenapa dia?" tanya Joshua yang baru muncul dan berjalan mendekat ke arah dua temannya.

Jordan dan Vincent mendesah sebelum berujar berbarengan, "DIA TAKUT PADAMUUUUUUUU, TAHUUUUU!"

Melihat makhluk besar berbulu mengerikan dengan delapan tangan, meski berwajah tampan... Siapa yang tak akan pingsan?

"Oh."

.

.

**[―To be Continued―]**

.

Satu chap lagi, jadi gajadi twoshot.

Aneh kah ini?

**REVIEW Plisss? :3**


End file.
